


Noctis Lucis Caelum x Reader - A Collection of Love

by Oreana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Romance, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: King of Kings, Lord of Light--your savior and admirer who sees to it at every turn that you realize how much you matter to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles that were requested involving Noctis with a reader unless stated otherwise in the title/desc. Ranging in rating and feels--each chapter will be the titles of such.
> 
> PLEASE remember to only request these on my Tumblr. It's just easier for me to keep track of~
> 
> RQ: Are you accepting more requests for the prompts? If yes, '174. “I don’t need a Prince Charming saving me.”' for Noctis, please? Thanks!

 

Online gaming was a nice retreat from the real world that demanded a lot from you. Being able to take control of your online life was a lot better than struggling with the garbage that work and other obligations saw to weighing on your shoulders. With open chat rooms to talk to people verbally and through simple text messages as well, it made your bedroom feel less lonely as well during downtime hours.

However, the real world would still find a way to try and cripple the part you enjoyed in life, and after having to deal with a rather aggressive and upset manager after being involved in a task you under performed with, you found yourself mostly silenced when trying to enjoy in an online game with Noctis and his friends.

“(Y/N)?” Noctis questioned over voice chat. “You’ve been very quiet. Is there something on your mind?”

You sighed, body falling into a defeated slump, but you didn’t feel comfortable talking about such a thing so out in the open; especially not in front of the Prince of Lucis himself. “I’m fine,” you lied terribly, hitting your push to talk key. “Let’s just…get through this quest, and then I have to turn in for the day.”

“Turn in?” Prompto’s voice asked curiously. “It’s only eight in the evening!”

Again, you grumbled to yourself wondering if there truly was a way to escape the online game when you weren’t feeling emotionally well to participate in anything with other people. “I just…need to get in bed earlier today and drown in some self pity ice-cream or something. I just need to self indulge maybe.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, leading you to swear at yourself as you knew they were aware something was wrong with you. That thought became apparent when Noctis typed to your character in a private message:

**Noctis:**

_Care to meet me in a private chat room for a moment, (Y/N)?_

Knowing that he was catching onto your attitude (and the others probably were as well), you blew your heavy sigh upward out of the corner of your mouth not even sure what to say at first. In moments like this, you just wanted to be alone because it wasn’t like he could come over and hug you or anything. Noctis had royal duties to maintain.

**(Y/N):**

_Alright…just prepare for me to sound like a squawking chocobo…_

Moving your names to a more private voice chat server, you hesitated on the idea of speaking first, but it seemed Noctis had that covered for you.

“It’s alright. I happen to like squawking chocobos,” Noctis lightly teased, his voice turning more to business afterwards. “So, what’s wrong, (Y/N)? You usually play this game for hours with us. Sometimes you even stay up past your bedtime.”

Your pinky struck your push to talk button to respond, an exasperated sigh escaping you. “Just was a rough day at work, Noct…It’s nothing you can help me with right now.”

“I can try,” he responded rather quickly. “Since when have I failed you before anyways, (Y/N)?”

He sounded a bit offended, and you couldn’t help but cringe at thinking you may have harmed his feelings any. “It’s just stupid work stuff, Noct. Boss just yelled at me for not doing something correctly, and I’ve been working my ass off lately with deadlines we have to meet, and I just…” You realized you were starting to ‘squawk’ as you warned earlier; your voice was shaking uncontrollably with how the incident really upset you. “God dammit, it’s nothing…”

“Sounds like it’s something, (Y/N).” Noctis paused, perhaps to think on what else to add before chiming in again. “Look, I know you think your day to day problems are petty, and you don’t want to share them with me, but why not? I thought we were…we were friends…?”

Hearing him say that, you blinked back your tears and tried to get your breathing under control as you answered back, “Why was that statement a question?”

“I dunno, I guess…I guess I was just—eh, don’t worry about it right now, (Y/N). I suppose I just wish right now I was there to hold you.”

You could hear the awkward rise and fall in his tone when he confessed such a thing making you smile for once at his honesty. “Noct, I don’t need a Prince Charming saving me; at least not all the time.”

“That’s what Princes do in stories, don’t they?” You could hear a sort of sigh lingering in his words when he confessed such a thing over the computer. “They always help the Princess because she’s worth it.”

Moving your lower lip inward to ingest those words, you found your spirits slowly lifting. “The warrior that takes all of the incoming damage when it comes to my squishy healer. How subtle of a prince and princess reference you made in this game, now that I think about it.”

Noctis’ small bit of a playful scoff resonated over the microphone. “I protect you in game, and I will do it out of game too, if you’ll let me.”

Reclining back in your seat, you rubbed your upper arms only to feel embraced by loneliness for now when you looked about the four walls in your bedroom. “What would be nice right now is just a hug, and you can’t do that from all the way in the palace.”

Again, the Prince went quiet for a bit to perhaps formulate a plan. “How about I just tell the guys that we need to log off for a bit? Maybe the both of us could log on instant message and do a face and voice chat while streaming a movie? Would that help?”

You smiled to yourself, appreciating the effort as not many bothered with such an act. “You’re so close, yet so far to where I cannot even touch you sometimes,” you whispered to yourself still inwardly wishing he could just leave the palace and come to your home, but in the end, Noctis was doing everything he could to make the gap between you be smaller, and the gesture was very kind. Once more, you struck your push to talk key, “Sure, or I can watch you play a game or something. I just need to spend time with you for a bit more, if that’s okay.”

“Sounds like a plan, (Y/N). I’ll tell the others real fast.”

You could hear the happiness in his voice and that alone made you smile in return when he blinked out of the private chat room he made for you both to relay the news to the other three you usually played with. Honestly, you didn’t have it in you to say goodnight to the others after that moment, feeling emotionally drained, and it was there you just exited out of the window with a soft sigh to get your emotions under control. “Maybe I do need a Prince Charming.”


	2. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Can I request something with older Noctis and prompt #17 from a list you reblogged ages ago. Said prompt is "I'm going to marry you one day". Please? Thanks!

Your King, the Light of Eos, and most importantly, your friend—King Noctis of Lucis was a kind person you least expected when it came to the harshness of the world. He expressed, what you assumed at the time to be, pity on you when you struggled to find your footing once again during the restoration of Insomnia. However, as the times went onward and you both worked together to try and bring life back into the fallen city, you realized his pity was more than such—concern, adoration for your ability to stay alive as long as you did during those long years, and perhaps a part of you hoped love as well.

The way he smiled at even the simplest of things brought a rapid beating to your heart and a weakness to your knees as you stood beside him when you were able and work didn’t call you away. Hearing his voice over the phone after long hours at your job brought a brand new revival to you—even when he’d just slightly laugh over something silly (or stupid in your opinion) you’d say.

But in the end, you had to remind yourself that he was a King of legend and you were…well… ** _you_**.

Honestly, you felt you should find relief he even found the time to talk to you and find it within himself to consider you a friend, but you wanted it to be more. Fingers coiling tightly upon your chest one evening, you almost (out of boldness) tried to talk to him about the concept over the phone, but in the middle of dialing his number you refrained and put the thought to rest.

Sleep was probably better. It was late in the day, and you knew you would have another early rise anyways to help a few fellow neighbors with cleaning out the remains of debris that had gathered during Insomnia’s long, Kingless rule. Like a child that had been scolded by her parents, you dragged your feet to bed in a bit of inner defeat before working on the idea of turning in for the night.

Dreams were dreams—nothing special ever came from them, or at least not many that you could remember. However, when you could smell the unmistakable scent of grass and the ever prevalent aroma of flowers native to Lucis, your mind began to trick you into thinking you were indeed outside. Eyes threatening to flutter open, your fingers twitched upon the gentle touch of someone you felt you knew when the warmth of it graced your cheek.

“Noctis…?” you questioned, eyes slowly opening then to look at the world around you and notice that you were indeed staring at the morning sky but with the King of Lucis looming over you.

“Hey,” he spoke softly, moving out of the way as you quickly shot upright in the field of endless flowers that were a kaleidoscope of colors, petals filling the air at the gentle breeze you could just feel against your hair and skin. Noctis was on his knees, the position making you think that you were asleep in his lap a moment ago. “I didn’t expect I’d get you to come here.”

“N-Noct…?” you stuttered, hand to your face as you felt your cheeks burn with a heated blush you wished to hide. “I…where is…” You weren’t even sure where to start. Looking out at the world around you, it felt foreign—like a place you’ve been told of before but you never ventured to in all your years. The flat ground dotted by Lucian flowers seemed to travel on for miles, merely a mountainside ending the distant landscape; though, even an outlying fog seemed to blot out the true majesty of it just a bit. “Last thing I remember was being at home unless I am just going crazy…?”

Noctis seemed to laugh quietly at your worries. “I guess if I told you that you were in a dream world, you’d start to believe none of this was real.”

Hand from your face, you tilted your head and gave a curious expression. “But you just said it is a dream. So…I’m just dreaming then?”

In the moment, you noticed Noctis playfully roll his eyes. “Yes and no, if that makes sense?” He rose to his feet, offering his hand for you to take if you so wished to be helped in standing. When your fingers slipped upon his palm, you felt the warmth rekindle in your body once more as you found yourself standing beside the King. “You’re very much asleep, Y/N, but so am I, and I was able to find you here—finally.”

Hesitantly, you pulled your hand from his to take in the painted world around you once more. You couldn’t deny everything felt very vivid from the sights, the smells, and especially, the touch. It was then his comment dawned on you as your eyes turned to Noctis’ quickly. “What do you mean ‘finally’?”

He rubbed the back of his black hair sheepishly in a way. “I’ve told you about this place before, but I guess you only really remember it in the back of your mind. I see how it is,” Noctis playfully jabbed with that charming smile of his that made you nearly fall apart. “I’ve wanted it in your mind in hopes that you would dream of it one day, and I could meet you here.” His blue eyes darted back about the flowers nearby, bending down for a mere moment to grab one and hand it over for you to enjoy in its decorative hue. “Seems it finally worked even if by accident.”

The offer was generous but your mind was racing with questions as your fingers reached for the gift only to recoil before finding their boldness in accepting it. “So, you’re not a figment of my sleepy brain?”

“No,” Noctis answered, a laugh embedded in his reply. “Not unless you want me to be, I guess, but…don’t go trying to imagine me as anything other than what I am, because it doesn’t quite work that way. You can only really see me as younger than this if you even remember those times of my life, but I can’t change forms.” His hand moved to his hip as the other rested lazily at his side, a sort of idle pose you always caught him in now and again. “I did hope to bring you here to ask you something…a bit…private.” You witnessed as his arms moved more across his chest as he looked about anxiously as if wondering if someone might overhear him.

“Well, I—sure,” you responded, fidgeting with the stem of the flower you still held. “What is it?”

His blue eyes looked away again as he appeared to work on collecting his nerve. “I, uh…I was curious if you’d like to come over to the Citadel tomorrow for a sort of…business thing.”

Noctis was stumbling over his words—acting embarrassed about something, and you couldn’t help but feel nervous in return as you weren’t sure where this was even going. “I, umm…why me…?” you probed as you weren’t exactly well versed in that realm of glitter and jewels so what help you could offer the city and her King was beyond you. “I’m not exactly royalty, Noct. You know diplomatic things are way over my head in terms of knowledge.”

Noctis breathed in and breathed out, a deep sigh you could easily see and hear. “I wanted to talk to you about umm…” He paused, a laughing breath passing his lips. “By the Astrals, this isn’t very graceful of a King, is it?” The King of Lucis cleared his throat against his fist. “The matter I wanted to discuss was about…marriage.”

Your fingers clenched the stem of the flower so harshly you worried that the simple bud would crumble in your touch. “M-Marriage…?” you accidentally gulped, not expecting that sort of comment.

Noctis sprung to action as he raised his hands to calm you. “Not right away! I mean, ummm…ya know—in a few years or something when we’re better acquainted!” He hissed through his teeth, a bit worried of your response. “I just really enjoyed spending time with you in these past few months, and I feel like…I lost enough.” Noctis’ words became somber, heavier than you figured they would become when trying to talk of something so beautiful and, not to mention, something you wanted. “I want to continue to rebuild my city with you beside me.” Again, he paused before his lower lip quivered in a dire need to say the rest. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

Hand to your chest, you weren’t even sure what to say. Were you both even dating to begin with? You wanted to be with him, but marriage was such a huge step from fast friends. “N-Noct, I…” A smile crept over you as you relaxed the tension you accidentally placed upon the gift. “As long as you promise to go slower than this I wouldn’t mind seeing where things go from here.”

Noctis closed the gap between you, grabbing at your hands to usher them into his warm touch once more. “I’ll go as slow as you want me to, Y/N, but I’m going to marry you one day.”

You gave him a funny yet playful look. “This isn’t a game where you win somehow, your Majesty. We’ll see how well things go through the restoration of Insomnia.”

“I consider that an ask for a date at least then?” Noctis questioned.

“If you think cleaning up the city is romantic then…” Your eyes rolled teasingly at his way of thought, the smile ever prevalent. “…sure.”

The charismatic grin returned to the King and he moved you a bit closer to his chest. “Sealed with a kiss then?” he questioned, his fingers rising to grace your cheeks before they moved to your hairline to caress the strands ever sweetly. Tilting his head to the side, he beckoned you closer as the balmy kiss excited your heart all the more in this world he had created for you both and it was there your lips finally met after more than half a year of you yearning for it.


	3. I Can Hardly Breathe..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Ah! Well can you do Noctis "I feel like I can’t breathe when I’m around you.” With fem reader overwhelmed with infatuation/love towards him? Slight NSFW, please~ Thank you! ヽ(*＾ω＾*)ﾉ - ~Noctis Anon~ Ps I saw the mistletoe meme so here u go ♪(´ε｀ )

When the days were long and the nights felt far too short in the grand scheme of things, you found yourself relaxed and in the comforting talks and texts with Prince Noctis, allowing you to settle and relax after a long day at work. Being friends with the Prince of Lucis had its perks but it had its major disadvantages too…the main one being he was always restricted to the grounds of the palace and hardly ever allowed to leave unless supervised.

And, if you were to be frank, there were some things you wanted to say in person…alone…than just over text or phone or voice chat. It felt more intimate in a way if you were closer together somehow.

“I kind of wished you lived closer to me,” you confessed over the phone late one evening as Noctis was ever the night owl and hardly one to sleep early.

“I live in the Citadel in the same city,” Noctis’ voice joked on the other line. “How much closer do you want me to be, Y/N?”

A whispered sigh escaped you as you moved yourself upright in bed to rest against the headboard of the wooden frame. “I know, I know, but I just wish that I could…be closer to you…” Not like your feelings or your relationship with him was much of a secret to either of you but it felt hard trying to be expressive over technology. Why couldn’t you do it more face-to-face?

You knew why Noctis kept it a secret—the last thing he wanted for you were the reporters getting in your personal life and making it more a living hell.

Noctis seemed to go quiet on the other line, but you could hear him move about on his own bed he was apparently just lying upon. “Is something wrong, Y/N? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Gods, Noct, there are so many things I want to tell you but not over the phone,” you confessed, bending your legs into a more crossed position. “If you were here, I’d feel more…” The words got caught in your throat, making you unsure of how to even finish your sentence. “Are we ever going to be able to hold one another or anything like other couples get to do?”

The Prince seemed to go quiet though you could hear an ever subtle hum of thought pick up from his side of the line. “Just…” He paused, his words going quieter the next time he spoke. “…Just give me a second, okay? I’ll see if I cannot get out tonight.”

You hushed your second sigh, nodding to yourself. A part of you knew this would be impossible. Everything he tried he was either accompanied by his advisor and it made the scene weird or he was caught and dragged back to the palace and grounded for a time. “Alright, Noct. I’ll hopefully see you in a bit then.” You tried to sound optimistic but you’re sure your doubtful tone shined through your words.

“I gotta go, Y/N. I’ll see you later. Bye,” he spoke quickly, hanging up the phone as if worried he’d be caught by someone there in the palace.

When the line went quiet you slowly pulled it away from your ear only to move it closer to your mouth once more as if he was truly still there on the other line. “I love you, Noct,” you murmured, knowing he wouldn’t hear that but it was heartbreakingly satisfying to say nonetheless.

As midnight approached, you found yourself bundling up in a warm blanket with something to drink as you usually spent a few more evening hours working on a few things or playing games—honestly, whatever grabbed your interest first. Just as you were going to relax into that thought you heard something tapping at your front door.

“Mmm? Who could that be…?” It made you a little nervous as you took to your feet and made your way towards the kitchen and dining area to the front door. You opened it just a crack just in case it was someone trying to start trouble but upon doing so, you recognized the piercing blue eyes staring back at you and you gasped, opening it further. “N-Noct…!”

The last you spoke was three hours ago. You thought for sure he wouldn’t even make it given how long it had been. He gave a crooked yet exhausted grin as it seemed like he ran for miles just to get to you.

“Hey, Y/N. I told you I’d get here,” he spoke with a bit more confidence in himself as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“That stuffy advisor isn’t with you, is he?” you asked a bit nervously as the man was good at making the atmosphere a bit rigid whenever he was around.

Noctis laughed to himself. “Ignis? No, he’s back at the Citadel.” The cocky grin seemed to cling to his lips like a bad habit. “Didn’t even know I left, so I am alone.”

A blush warmed your cheeks at having him to yourself. Finally. It felt like an eternity since you last got a chance to even be in the same room as him without anybody nearby to bother you both. Even online your together moments could be interrupted accidentally by Prompto or Gladiolus as you all shared the same chat room and even played the same games.

Wrapping your arms around Noctis tightly, you buried your face in the nook of his neck seeming to catch the young Prince off guard as he nearly stumbled backwards. “I’m so glad you’re here…!” You breathed out your relief, finding a renewed excitement at just feeling him in your arms, the warmth of his body against yours and the ever gentle beating of his heart against your chest.

While he was a bit surprised by the reaction, Noctis’ arms embraced you tightly in return to let you feel the slight flex of his muscles against your back as he did so. “Sorry it took me so long. I had to kind of run all the way here as taking the Regalia would have gotten me caught.”

A small laugh shook your body. “It is fine,” you confessed, pulling from the hug just a bit to look at him with a relaxed smile. “I forgive you.” Knowing it had been forever since you got to do more than just type ‘kiss’ to him online, you moved forward without hesitation to act out the real thing.

Noctis didn’t freeze this time. One hand cradled the back of your head as the other gripped your back in such a way you felt your shirt tighten upon your body as he tilted his head to make the kiss easier for you both. Your hands on either side of his face, you kept the sensation budding within you going a bit longer as just the feel of his lips pressed against yours was enough to bring a tear or two from your eyes, which were closed to drink in the powerful union.

The Prince’s lower lip ushered the salty drop to his tongue accidentally, making him pull just a bit back at the all too familiar taste. His eyes widened for a moment at the wet stain that marred your features. “Y/N…?” he questioned in confusion, looking at you as though he did something wrong.

You shook your head quickly with a smile that quivered from the rush of emotions as you kept your fingers upon his cheeks. “I just…I feel like I can’t breathe when I’m around you, and that’s a good thing at times,” you confessed with a lighthearted chuckle. Your touch migrated its way to his chest in time making you seemingly frown at the events that kept you away from one another. “In the same city but I feel like we’re oceans apart…” Looking into his eyes you could tell he wasn’t sure what to say right away but your words seemed to make him feel guilty. “I know it’s not your fault, Noct,” you reminded him, brushing his black hair away from his face a bit. “I just love you so much, and I hate this is how it has to be most of the time.”

His hands found your wrists, bringing you closer to his embrace once more. “Well, why don’t we take the time to enjoy this night then? You said you wanted to do more things together in private and in the same room, so—that’s why I’m here.”

“You’re right,” you spoke at a whisper, guiding him back to your bedroom. “And for one night, I’d like to be spoiled and have you all to myself.”

While the evening was filled with pleasant conversation, you found just tender and enjoyable talks to one another of a more sensual matter blooming in your bedroom and giving rise to curiosities. Mere words turned to buried confessions of your lips upon Noctis’ bare chest as you had removed his shirt to intimately express yourself upon his flesh with your touch in kind caressing upon a year’s old wound on his back followed by a kiss or two there before traveling up to his shoulder and near his neck. Your palm from time to time would feel the ever rhythmic beating of his heart against it as you spoke your wishes, desires, and love of him.

Eventually, Noctis’ hand found yours and he turned to look at you curiously there in the dim lighting of the room. “Will I get a chance to tell you how I feel, Y/N?” he questioned, prompting you to release your hold upon your Prince and only find salvation there in the hand that held yours.

When you didn’t seem to fight the idea, Noctis spared your lips a kiss before grabbing onto the hem of your shirt to move it up and over your head to expose your torso as that was basically your evening clothes. Your pajama pants still in place, you attempted to embrace your upper body only to have Noctis delicately grab at your wrists to usher your embarrassed act away and kiss the open palm of your hand with a heavy breath of excitement as his blue eyes looked upon you not in judgment but in worship.

“Even I can only be as strong as the woman who stands beside me, Y/N,” Noctis whispered as a reminder, planting a more sensual kiss upon your chest where your heart beat ever feverishly. “With a goddess like you at my side…I could take on the world and never fail.”

You leaned back against his arm that had hooked itself behind you, bringing you closer to his own body as if to use his form to cloth you and keep you warm and make you feel safe there in the late evening of his ever attentive and loving acts.


	4. We Need to Talk {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Can I request something with older Noctis? And the prompt "we need to talk"? Nsfw, please

Trying to bring salvation back to the people of Insomnia was quite the task. While it was rewarding and was always a weight lifted off of your back to see another part of the city back to functioning, it was equally exhausting. There was so much to be done that you stayed under the direct order of the Marshal and stayed at some bunkers about the city to sleep there till the next morning where you would continue with helping the Glaives and citizens with rebuilding the city.

As you were about to power down for the evening one day, you felt your phone buzzing in your pocket from an incoming call. You were glad you had it silenced as most of the Glaives and citizens nearby aiding you in the west sector of the city were mostly asleep or reading. Moving at least to your back (as uncomfortable as the cot was) you pulled your phone out and answered without seeing who it was.

“Hello?” You tried to bat the weariness in your voice away, not wanting whoever it was to think they were interrupting you.

“Hey, Y/N,” came Noctis’ voice on the other line, making you forget you were even tired as you laid more in the grips of confusion. “We need to talk.”

He sounded a bit more business than usual and that was a bit weird but you still chuckled to yourself as you sat upright on the cot. “Of course—your  _Majesty_.” Your tone was that of toying with him as you knew you could call him Noctis or even Noct given the relationship between you both, but you liked to mess with him and even show your relief in those words that your King had indeed returned after ten long years. “Where at?”

You heard a small breath of a laugh escape him at your witty remark of his title he had reclaimed. “Just walk above ground. I’ll see you there.”

When he hung up the phone you followed suit and took to your feet to head to the nearby elevator to reach the streets that were slowly beginning to gain life again. A few lights were flickering still but the main power would hopefully trigger soon to give more of a glow to the night look of Insomnia once more. As you stepped out onto the streets you peered about out of paranoia. Yes, most of the daemons had been cleared but some were still about the city, apparently—the smaller, harder to track ones—and you wanted to make sure your guard wasn’t down for that moment since it was night.

“Noct…?” you called quietly as you heard something skittering down a nearby alleyway. Sounded like a cat, but you could never be too sure, really.

“Hey,” he responded from behind you, making you jump as you spun around to see the King standing there with his hand half of the way to your shoulder only to recoil when he noted he startled you.

You laughed away your anxiety in the matter, hand to your beating heart. “Why is the King of Light such a night person?”

“Some say it’s because my charming personality shines too brightly in the morning hours, so I am quite tired through the day,” Noctis joked with a lopsided grin that seemed to show more age to the simply thirty-year-old. “But, I know if I tried to come down here at all during the day, you would be busy and Iggy would be dragging me back to the Citadel to talk of other projects needing to be done in the city as well as daemons spotted.”

Again, another laugh couldn’t help but be spared from you, hands cupping the sides of your neck as it was still a bit warm above ground given the season and air that still was a bit dry from the fires that used to run rampant from the daemon threat and chaos. “Never an end to the trials and working woes of a King, eh?”

“Never an end for you either, Y/N,” Noctis reminded you as he moved his hand outward to grab your arm and pull it closer to his side, corralling you in to his embrace as he closed the distance between you.

The taste of his kiss was what made the eager thirst inside of you feel quenched for the first time since you stepped on the streets. The night air was still and you could tell you both were alone, not feeling hindered at all by the display before your King. Even as you returned the kindness to Noctis as he acted in desire as well for a taste of you, it stopped almost abruptly even if he was inches from your lips when he spoke.

“I haven’t been able to speak to you in awhile, Y/N,” he whispered, those words tasting bitter to you as you recognized his plight.

Your eyes lidded in understanding of what kept you both apart and busy, making your hands massage the worry away from him upon his shoulders before you leaned against his chest in time. “I have a feeling you want to do more than just ‘speak with me’, Noct,” you lightly joked, nuzzling against him. “But I know what keeps us apart right now, and I guess we can argue we’ll have all the time in the world to catch up again once it’s over.”

He seemed to smile at that as you heard him laugh in a quiet, brief manner. “Yeah. You’re right.” His forehead found rest upon yours and as he nuzzled against you in that welcoming way, he still offered that weary smile to you. “And, yes, I didn’t just come out here to have us spend a mere minute or two together and then I go back to the Citadel empty handed.”

“I figured,” you lightheartedly joked though didn’t know exactly what he had in mind until he took you by the hand to escort you just down the street where he had the Regalia parked out of sight. “Are the streets really that cleared enough by now?”

“A bit,” he answered, shepherding you to the other side to let you in by holding the door open for you. “I mean, the road I took is. I am sure others need clearing but I was able to get here just fine.”

Stepping into the Regalia you chuckled to yourself with a raise of your brow. “Plan on kidnapping me and holding me hostage at the Citadel then?”

Noctis grinned playfully as he took to the wheel and started the car. “The Marshal will be fine with it for now as will Ignis. I outrank them.”

The drive was half an hour but it gave you both time to catch up and talk about the speedy recovery of the Crown City. Yes, it was business, but it was something to fill one another in on (especially Noctis) before reaching the Citadel itself and being escorted into a far better atmosphere.

Most of the rooms had been tended to in a hurry. Where there was once a battle with the Ancient Kings was now no signs at all there were ever so much as a struggle. Noctis and even his friends would talk about the battles that raged in different chambers of the palace till the climactic finale. Honestly, being there was a bit unnerving at times as you recalled from the prophecy Noctis was supposed to surrender his life for everyone, but the gods somehow showed mercy in the cruel ending, and he was spared.

“Feels a bit better here than in the streets or in the underground bunkers, hu?” Noctis asked as he removed his jacket to put off to the side, allowing you to soak in the architecture of the palace once more.

“It is far colder in here, yeah.” Admittedly, you had to shiver a bit from that as you were wearing clothing for the warmer climates outside and in a place that had very horrendous air-conditioning.

But as you thought to continue embracing yourself, Noctis returned to your side once more as the glowing lights of the city in its revival period haloed his form from the wall length windows just near his bed. Ushering your touch back against him, Noctis smiled in kind. “Then I will gladly take what time I have to warm you, Y/N.”

His lips laid to rest just under your jaw line on the upper part of your neck. Closing your eyes, you felt the tender sensation of his tongue roll against your flesh as the bristles of his beard did too tease your senses as they brushed against you and excited your breath. Your fingers buried within his wild, black hair you urged the sensation to continue to your chest as your King made quick work of your shirt and discarded it to the floor nearby.

In merely your pants you let the welcoming enclosure of his embrace clothe you for a period till you returned the favor and aided him in being without his clothing till only the darkness and light combined saw fit to cover your skin beyond one another. In the majestic beauty of the Citadel, it felt like artistry come to life as you stared up at him when his fingers cradled your chin to usher your gaze, lidded with a want for more, to his. Like a servant to his heart your hand found rest upon his cheek, fingers curling against his skin and weary features to ask for him in that mere gesture to do more than merely admire you as you wanted to give him the pleasure he was so well deserving of.

When he caught your hand and kissed your palm that had become sore, warn and scarred from all of the lifting and work about Insomnia in restoring it, you breathed out in mounting euphoria just by the act alone. “I want to show the King how much we all appreciate him and all the sacrifices he’s made for us,” you whispered as you nearly fell to your knees at the confession only to be pulled back to standing by your leader and the man you loved.

“I am not just your King, Y/N,” Noctis reminded you, his forehead against yours once more so your sight could not escape his. “I am also Noctis—the man you love—and there’s no title I hold in higher regard than that.”

The covers of his bed soon gave comfort to your bare form as Noctis continued his journey anew on your body with his lips leaving their trail of want upon your neck, his hand even casually going for your throat to let you feel a gentle squeeze with his thumb caressing tenderly the nook of your neck. The grasp fell away to your breast to which he gardened the spot with great loving care. The gasping warmth of his breath giving rise to every hair on your body and even lulling you into a state to rock against him, he planted a loving kiss between your breasts before tending to one with the added enjoyment of his tongue flicking across your erect nipple.

“N-Noct…!” you cried out softly, not wishing to disturb anybody that may very well be nearby even if the palace was practically made of marble and metal. In response, you rolled against the warmth of his body, finding the chill in the room to easily disappear in time. Fingers curled, they reached upon the middle of his back as you clawed at his skin to get the budding temptation out of you when it came to the arousal he was awakening within you both.

The King’s arms pushed against the mattress, the muscles of his arms pressed against your back as he brought you in close for a simple hug that was almost an intermission to the sensation he was exquisite at attending to. His lips upon your chest where your heart melodically beat at his touch, you felt his need to be sated there between your legs but didn’t draw attention to it given the sudden slow down and how he was pleased to just experience you there in his bed. “It is nice to have you again at my side, Y/N,” he murmured breathlessly upon your skin, exciting your heart once more before hovering just a bit above you.

Your hands reached for his cheeks once more, smiling at his loving gaze that now beaded with sweat as his body was excited to connect with you as you were in return. “I love you, Noct,” you reminded him, urging his lips back to yours to taste of the added salty perspiration that was dewed upon them.

As he obliged to your needed kiss you were still aware of his palm moving from your middle side down to the curve of your backside and then to your inner thigh to position you better in his hold. With your legs widened for him a bit more you felt the swollen head of his erection part your folds and lay to rest within the tight, welcoming warmth of your womanhood.

Closing your eyes tightly, you pulled back from the kiss and broke the string of saliva that seemed to connect you both in your passionate exchange. It was an experience you hadn’t the pleasure of in sometime as you both had been far too busy. Your body and heart yearned for it daily as you were sure his did too. While the needs of his people were always first (and you could respect that), wasn’t it nice to be selfish once in awhile and forget the world existed for just a moment? Was it even allowed? Felt the Marshal and even the Right Hand of the King himself were intent to keep the both of you busy.

Another added gasp of delight nearly strangled you as it rumbled forth from your throat, passing your lips and filling the air as Noctis pushed forward at a slow and steady pace till he was completely sheathed within you. He attempted to calm you as he knew your body was adjusting, his hands to your head where he pet you lovingly and remained motionless for a time to allow your body to blossom further to meet his size. His forehead, once again, found rest upon yours as he smiled through his breathless panting. Nose nudging against yours in a loving manner, you felt the heavy breath from it (when he closed his mouth to focus on the union) give a warm, welcoming blanket to your skin.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered in truth, letting you feel the tension dissipate for a moment as he pulled slowly back and then pushed forward once more with a roll of his hips. Your legs moved to meet his actions, your body curling towards you a bit at the steady yet firm pace before it began to gain speed to where the audible sounds of your bodies meeting filled the still, quiet air.

You grabbed onto his upper arms, nails threatening to dig into his skin again to prick at it and add other marks he would have to dismiss when asked of. A swear or two escaped you but it was only because that warming sensation in your stomach began to grow wider—like a flower blossoming in ever poetic motion inside of you—and you knew it would be hard to keep under control for much longer the further he went. “N-Noct…! I-I can’t…!”

The bristles of his beard caressed your cheek again as he nudged against you with his cheek as if to mutely insist he knew. Arms back underneath your upper body he pulled you into a deep and loving embrace as you felt the union between you come to its climatic point as your own orgasm prompted your quivering form to tighten all around him and urge him to release shortly after within you and giving you added protection against the chill in the air.

Your body tensed as did his for a time till the relaxing aftermath made you both retreat to a more comforting position there on the bed, Noctis’ fingertips touching upon yours till he folded them between the divide in your grasp. Bringing your knuckles to his lips, he kissed you there again and again while his thumb caressed the side of your index finger.

As you let him find his rest there beside you on the bed with the covers concealing both your dignity, you nuzzled against his chest with a small chuckle that was weary in nature. “Care to skip class again sometime without our ‘parents’ knowing?”

You felt Noctis’ chest push against your face as he quieted his own laugh. “Sure. I’ll gladly do whatever you want, Y/N.”


End file.
